Return to Standard Time
by HoneysucklePink
Summary: Kurt's getting used to the sun rising earlier and Blaine's Saturday blogging habit. Fluffy smut, PWP, Lee Corso...you have been warned.


**Return to Standard Time**

_This is my first ever attempt at fan fiction (other than a group-written Kradam parody fic ages ago, and I just wrote a Kris/Katy sex scene then). I decided as long as I had an account I should give it a go. This was inspired by quite frankly, how I spend my Saturday mornings. Without the gay sex, of course. _

_Warnings and disclaimers: Fluffy smut, PWP, includes blowjobs.I don't own Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, blah blah blah…_

As the early sunlight started streaming in through the windows, the golden beams shined on Kurt's bare torso and ass, seeming to illuminate his pale, nearly translucent skin, his legs tangled in the sheets. As the sun rose higher the light moved towards Kurt's face; he turned away from the light, buried his face in his pillow and grumbled. This was one of many drawbacks to the end of Daylight Savings Time; just as you got used to the sun rising later and later, all of a sudden it was just _there_ an hour earlier. Handy for getting up for those eight am classes, but a bitch when you just wanted to sleep in on a Saturday. Reaching for Blaine's side of the bed, he groaned again when he felt nothing but linens where a warm body should have been. Now forced to actually open his eyes in order to find his boyfriend, his head rose to find Blaine sitting at his desk in front of his laptop. He looked with a mix of bemusement and annoyance at Blaine, who was clad in a pair of boxer-briefs with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Blaine had gotten into the habit of checking the college football blogs on Saturday mornings before the games started. Every Day Should Be Saturday was a favorite; the posters had snarky senses of humor and were pretty open-minded socially and politically (though political talk itself was strictly forbidden and would earn you a trip to the virtual "spider closet"). It had a decided bias toward the SEC but considering the founder was a Florida grad it was to be expected. The only drawback was a slight bias against his Ohio State Buckeyes. Sure, technically Blaine was a Columbia student, a school that didn't even HAVE an FBS team, but he would always have a soft spot for the team of his home state. He had to admit, though, some of the OSU fans who posted there could be rude and probably earned the disdain of the other regulars. Right now they were live blogging ESPN's pre-show "College Gameday," snarking on the signs fans would bring to the set and guessing which team's mascot head analyst Lee Corso would wear at the end.

"Eh-HEM." Blaine heard Kurt clearing his throat from the bed behind him. He turned to look at his boyfriend, who gave him that "you're not online with those football people again, are you?" look. But Blaine was a little distracted by the rest of Kurt, who was on his side, propped up on his elbow, his lithe body backlit by the morning light.

"I know, I've only been on a few minutes," Blaine said as he glanced at his half-full coffee mug. "I suppose you want coffee, huh?"

"Well," Kurt said. "I could think of another way to wake up first." Kurt fell onto his back and it was then that Blaine noticed that Kurt was sporting a full case of morning wood.

"Hmmm, in that case, I can find out what head Corso put on later," Blaine growled, slamming the screen down on his laptop and clamoring to the bed, crawling up Kurt's body.

"Who's Corso and why's he putting on a _what_? I swear, I don't get your footba…_oohhhh_," Kurt gasped mid-sentence as Blaine started to suck on that spot just below Kurt's right ear, just along his hairline. Kurt tilted his head back to give Blaine easier access; Blaine dragged his lips down Kurt's neck, the stubble scratching and reddening the fair skin across his throat, over to his left clavicle and then down to his nipple where he sucked it to a raised pink sensitive nub. Blaine pricked tiny little kisses all over Kurt's sternum and slowly kissed further down to his flat belly, tentatively flicking his tongue around and then into his navel. Kurt hummed with pleasure and contentment as Blaine did this; his hums became more pronounced and turned into moans as Blaine let his tongue travel from his belly button to his hipbone, the stubble on his chin tickling the crease where hip meets thigh, breath tantalizingly warm near Kurt's cock.

"So…no coffee, then?" Blaine whispered up as Kurt writhed underneath him.

"Later, FUCK, would you just suck my cock already?" Kurt said as Blaine licked the tip of the head, already glistening with pre-cum. He swiped his tongue across the slit one…two…three times, before swirling his tongue around the head in a rhythm, driving Kurt mad with desire. He flattened his tongue against the underside of his cock and took him in halfway while gripping him at the base with his right fist, pointing his tongue out and licking with more pressure on the vein as he pulled back up to the bottom part of the head, then swirled around the top of the head, then flattened his tongue again and repeated the motion over and over. Kurt moved his hips upward towards Blaine, but gently so as not to choke him. Blaine paused for a second and sucked on his index finger, then resumed his motions on Kurt as he reached underneath and started stroking Kurt's hole with the now-moistened finger. Kurt's breath hitched and then he moaned a little louder "god, Blaine, uuuuhhnnggg" while Blaine started pressing the finger in, past the ring of muscle. He slowly pulled out to the first knuckle, then pressed in a little further each time until he was all the way in. He crooked his finger towards Kurt's front until…

"GAAAAAAAHHH, BLAINE, JESUS FUCK, AAAAAHHHH!" Kurt screamed as Blaine grinned around his cock knowing he had found that bundle of nerves that drove Kurt crazy with ecstasy. Blaine nearly choked when Kurt bucked his hips up at the sensation but quickly regained control as he relaxed his throat and took Kurt all the way in, pumping Kurt with his left finger while rolling his balls with his right hand as he sucked him off, stroking the little spot of nerves every few strokes. After a few more licks the familiar warmth hit Kurt's pelvis and he came, liquid heat shooting from his cock down Blaine's throat as he swallowed. Blaine slowly withdrew his finger and continued massaging Kurt's balls until he was soft, and then rested his head against Kurt's belly with a contented sigh.

Kurt's breathing slowed down, and then he raised his head. "I thought that would wake me up…but now I'm so spent I might fall asleep again," he sighed. "I think I need that coffee after all."

Blaine mumbled "mmmm, yeah." He got up from the bed, leaning in to kiss Kurt sweetly, dipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth and letting him taste himself. He walked towards the kitchen, his bare feet making little padding sounds across the hardwood. Kurt snuggled around his pillow as he heard the clinking of the carafe against the lip of the mug, a spoon hitting the ceramic inside as sweetener and cream was stirred in. Blaine walked back in with Kurt's coffee and set it down on the nightstand before turning back towards the desk. "I guess I can check the blog one more time…I'm sure they've made their picks by now. Wonder if Corso went with the Big Al head or Mike the Tiger?"

"Oh no you don't," Kurt said as he leaped out of bed. He pushed Blaine back into the desk chair and spun it around, Blaine's back to the desk. Kurt got on his knees and started to pull Blaine's cock out of his briefs…

"Al or Mike or whoever the hell you're talking about can wait. _Your _turn…"

_Fin_.


End file.
